Peter's pan return
by jeanselina
Summary: OOOOhh poor Wendy ! Her parents are dead she now lives with her brother and horrible aunt ! But one night she hears a strange noise. Guess who it is ? Chater 2's up
1. Changes

Peter Pan's return  
  
Please don't be too hard, I'm fifteen and I am French, so I'm not  
quite use to English, I just learn it in class that's all.  
  
So yes, probably some grammar and stuff are not correct ! Sorry  
  
Disclaimer : I don't owe anything of Peter Pan etc ...  
Even If I wished to !!!  
  
Chapter one : Changes  
  
Wendy sat in the balcony, looking at the sky; trying to remember where  
Neverland was.  
She sighed.  
There was a party in her aunt's garden she could only see people  
moving, dancing .  
  
She often spoke aloud to Peter just like if he was here. But of  
course he wasn't.  
  
"Oh Peter, everything got so bad since the year we left Neverland. Our  
parents died in an accident, the lost boys were abandoned, I couldn't  
do anything but watch them go with a weak reassuring smile and a  
heartbreak. And then we got here with our horrible aunt. But at least  
we're safe and very much alive. But at what cost ?"  
  
Then suddenly she heard a bell rang.  
  
"Tinkerbell ??"  
  
Of course not, it was a guest who was coming into the domestic's  
entrance.  
  
She was wearing a ball dress, because her aunt "wanted to show her  
some gentlemen , so that she could get married, so her aunt will no  
longer have to deal with her, and her brothers."  
  
Her brothers were probably asleep.  
She was so alone, she had to take care of everyone, but who will take  
care of her ?  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise, a sort of a "bang". She quickly turned  
back but there was nothing. She was use to it, always hearing strange  
noise, which she was not paying attention before.  
  
She went to her bed. Then what did she see ?.  
She gasped.  
  
(A/N thanks to pagepixie66 for correcting me !)  
  
So what do you think ?? nice Huh ?? =) 


	2. Cloud Battle

Peter Pan's return  
  
"Who's there ?? Peter is that you ??"  
  
"Indeed." Said a voice. She recognised it immediately.  
  
"Oh Peter !!" she exclaimed. She saw him standing under the her (more flying actually).  
  
He jumped on the balcony. Without waiting a second, she threw her arms around him, so did he. She couldn't imagine how much she missed him. They hugged for about ten minutes, they would have carry on if a little fairy hadn't interrupted them .  
  
"Tinkerbell !" Wendy exclaimed. She took Tinkerbell an hug her gently (A/N : she is small after all it's a fairy ! lol) just like she had done with Peter several minutes ago. Tink used to hate Wendy, in fact she was jealous of her; because of Peter. But she finally didn't care anymore, and was pleased to see Wendy too.  
  
"Go and fetch your brothers !" said Peter.  
  
"What for ?"Peter gave a don't-you-guess-smile "Oh Peter ! Neverland !"  
  
"Michael ! John ! Wake up ! Peter is here ! We are going to Neverland !! Hurry !!"  
  
"What ?" they said in unison.  
  
"We 're going now ! To Neverland !"  
  
They had huge smile on there face. Since the lost boys left, he was feeling quite alone so he often visited Wendy, one night he heard her telling what happened to her parents he heard her crying, but their was always someone around, so he couldn't show himself.  
  
Then this night she was alone because of the party. It was his chance.  
  
They travelled through London and used the way for Neverland a second time.  
  
When they arrived they sat on a cloud and began to talk :  
  
"A lot has happened since you left" said Peter.  
  
"Oh really ?" asked John.  
  
"Well, Hook has survived the attack of the Crocodile, him and his Pirates are still after me, apart, the Indians are still the same but Tigerlily has now a husband (A/N: Ok, I know Nerverland is the country where you can't grow up, but let's just say, she married quite young.),and our headquaters(A/N: Let's just name it likethis, to me it seems a bit military thing, but I can't think of anything else now.)got much bigger and harder to get to."  
  
"Oh by the way, Peter, the lost boys ... they were taken to a boarding school. There was nothing I could do, I'm sorry ..." said Wendy.  
  
"Oh, I know, I was there." He said smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling ? There is nothing funny. You... you mean they are here ?" said John.  
  
"Yeah, just after they went, I followed them and they came here with me."  
  
They all smiled.  
  
Suddenly Michael throw a piece of cloud right into Peter's face.  
  
Peter answered, but missed and the cloud went directly into John's face.  
  
They began a cloud battle.  
  
But this enjoyable battle was stopped by a canon sound.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh !!!! What's next ? Tell me, if you liked it and then I'll update. Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 


End file.
